


Succubus

by resonae



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is just hungry okay, M/M, Multi-somes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is a succubus. No, he doesn't kill people by having sex with them. He's just really, really hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor

Clint whimpered, shoving the rubber dildo deeper inside him, panting in an attempt to get relief. He moaned throatily when it lodged deep inside, twisting it around before pulling it out and shoving it back in. It didn’t take much more for him to be panting as he came, clutching the sheets in release. His ass clenched around the dildo before he pulled it out and tossed it aside, sighing.

 

“You know, this isn’t going to last forever.”

 

Clint sighed and turned his head to find Natasha, looking sternly at him. “Will you _please_ stop watching when I’m masturbating?”

 

She smirked as she kicked the dildo out of the way. “I’m never one to miss a show. But the point is, this isn’t going to last forever. I don’t understand why you can’t just _tell_ the others. I’m sure they’ll be more than willing to volunteer.”

 

Clint groaned and flopped back onto his sheets. He needed a shower. A long, hot shower. “Listen, I can’t just tell them I’m a succubus. What’s the first thing that used to come to your mind when you thought of one?”

 

“A female devil fucking the life out of men.”

 

“ _Exactly_.” Clint sighed, rubbing his face. “How do I even explain to them that no, we aren’t really devils, no, we’re not all female, and no, I don’t have to kill you.”

 

Natasha gave him a look. “Just like that. They don’t need an explanation, Clint. I’m sure Tony will get to researching once you tell them, anyway.” She bent over the bed and picked the dildo up gingerly and wiped it on the soiled sheets. “Aren’t you getting hungry?”

 

Clint sighed and buried his face. “Fuck, I’m _starving_.”

 

\--

 

Clint sort of felt horrible about being a hungry succubus, because it meant his hormones were driving any man near him horny. “Barton.” Phil barked at him when he’d been summoned to his office. “Go find a one-night stand.”

 

Clint did, mostly because if Phil Coulson was getting bothered by his hormones, he was probably driving everyone else nuts. The kid he found was just that – a kid. He was over 21, with a real ID, but young enough for Clint to keep riding throughout the night. “Fuck, man.” The kid groaned, thrusting deep into him from under. “Fuck, you feel good.”

 

“Never had someone like me, huh?” Clint whispered, grinding his hips and squeezing down. The kid was drunk enough to not worry about a condom, and Clint couldn’t exactly catch STDs anyway. He moaned in sheer pleasure when thick ribbons of semen shot into him and he shuddered, angling his hips so he could move them up and down the cock faster.

 

It was well past 5 by the time Clint felt full enough – the kid had managed to last, which was pretty impressive, really. Clint sighed as he pulled the limp cock out of him. “Thanks, kid,” he told the sleeping kid. “Don’t worry about the bill. Not that you can hear me.”

 

His way back to the Tower was quick, and he stretched out like a cat on his bed, feeling satiated for the first time in months. “You look like a cat full of milk.”

 

“I’d cringe at the pun, but I know you don’t do puns.” He replied, grinning. “Man, I feel so good.” Natasha grinned back at him, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Hopefully he doesn’t come looking for me like the last one did because the sex was so amazing.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “They _all_ looked for you afterwards because the sex was so amazing. It’s not like you can’t avoid them.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s fucking annoying.” Clint hugged his pillow. “I’m gonna go to sleep, yeah?”

 

\--

 

It was months of ignoring hunger jabs again when Tony jabbed a finger at him one day. “It’s you.” Clint blinked at him, looking up from his cereal. “You’re making me horny.”

 

“I’m making you horny?” Clint repeated. “What?”

 

Tony groaned and comically banged his forehead against the table. “Okay, listen. Lately I’ve been thinking about _nothing_ but bending you over whatever surface you’re on and fucking you silly.”

 

“Strange.” Thor spoke up from his place on the couch. “I have had this exact dilemma, as well.”

 

“See!” Tony said, jabbing his finger now in Thor’s direction. “You must be doing something. What is it?” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and glanced at Bruce and Steve. “Please tell me you two are experiencing the same thing. You’re like, drugging us or something. I don’t think you’d do it voluntarily, so either Coulson or Fury or Hill has you sprayed with something that you don’t know.”

 

Clint tried to look at Natasha for help, but she was grinning like the Cheshire Cat from where she was sitting. Great, he thought. When Tony turned back to him, Clint slid all the way back on his chair. “I’m not drugging you.” He grumbled. “Not on purpose, anyway.”

 

Steve blinked. “So you are?”

 

“I… It..” Clint rubbed his forehead. “This is going to sound really weird, but let me get it all out before you start panicking, okay?” He was met with four sets of confused eyes and one amused one, and he took a deep breath. “I’m, uh. I’m a succubus.” He immediately saw the question coming up from Tony and raised his hand to stop it. “It’s – I mean, succubi aren’t what you think they are. We’re not all women, and we’re not all devils or demons or whatever. And we don’t suck the life out of men through sex. I mean, some really bad ones do, but not most of us.” He paused. They were _definitely_ not believing him. “I… I mean, that’s why you’re all getting horny. Because I haven’t had sex in a while and my body’s demanding to be fed.” He stared at them for a reaction and realized they were waiting for him to continue. “Uh.. that’s it.”

 

Thor looked thoughtful. “I am confused. That is exactly what I thought a succubus was.” When Clint looked at him, Thor tilted his head. “There are succubi, back at home. They are exquisite creatures. I’ve laid with some, back at home.”

 

Clint’s eyes widened. “There are succubi in Asgard?”

 

“Yes. They are rather pleasurable to bed. Almost insatiable, back home. Once, I laid with one for two weeks before he was satisfied enough.” Thor nodded in reminiscence. “Could it be you are the same?”

 

“T-two weeks?!” Clint repeated. “You stayed with him for two weeks and didn’t run out of energy?”

 

It was Tony who cut into their conversation. “Wait, back up a little. You’re a _what_?” Clint looked up. Tony looked – not angry, but annoyed. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. “You’re a succubus.” Clint nodded slowly. “How do you even know this? What does that even mean?”

“My mom was one.” Clint shrugged. “Succubi females give birth to succubi children, male or female.”

 

“Does that mean Barney was one, too?” Clint nodded as an answer and Tony started to pace. “How did succubi even come to existence?”

 

Clint shrugged. “I don’t know our _history_. All I know is this: succubi were always what I am now. We’re normal humans. Harmless. The only thing is that we need sex to survive, and our main source of food is male semen. When the higher class people from medieval times or whatever found out, they spread the rumors that succubi sucked the life out of men so none of the lower class people would get it.”

 

Steve nodded. “And then during the uprisings, the actual truth died with the nobles.”

 

“What do succubi get out of it? Needing male semen to survive? That doesn’t seem like a great evolutionary move.”

 

Clint shrugged. “I mean, what do you get out of eating? Nothing, really, right? But sex feels fucking amazing to me. It’s like eating really good food. Except better.” He turned his attention back to Thor. “Thor, you were saying you could keep me company for two weeks?”

 

Thor grinned at him. “Or longer, if you wished.”

 

\--

 

Clint gripped the sheets below him as Thor pushed into him. He couldn’t help the moan that burst out of his lips, and couldn’t help but squeeze down, which got a guttural moan out of Thor. “I was wrong.” Thor growled, pushing deeper and deeper until Clint was gasping for breath. “The succubi I laid with weren’t exquisite.”

 

Clint heaved a breath and his back arched. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes.” Thor’s beard tickled when Thor lapped at his neck. “ _You_ are the exquisite one.” Thor’s hands were almost unforgiving at his hips – there would definitely be bruises there tomorrow morning and it made Clint excited. Finally, _finally_ someone who could keep up with him and fill him up. The one night stands had him bearable but never satisfied or full. Thor’s promise of _two weeks and more_ made his entire body shake in anticipation. Not that he thought he’d need (or even survive) two weeks of straight sex. Just having someone who had the possibility of keeping him company until he was satiated made him thrilled.

 

And Thor was _big_. It shouldn’t have surprised him, of course, since Thor’s a god, after all, and huge, so of course Thor would be proportionate down to his dick. It surprised him, actually, that it fit, but of course. He was a succubus. Something made to be fucked. Thor’s balls finally rested at his ass and the feeling made shivers run down Clint’s thighs. “You’re so big.” He groaned, his toes curling as he pushed his hips back.

 

“And you took me in relatively easily.” Thor chuckled. “And yet your body is so tight around me. You really are quite breathtaking.” Thor slid out and Clint whimpered at the feeling. “Sensitive.”

 

Clint looked back and smirked. “I told you. Sex feels fucking incredible.” His entire body was on edge, sensitive to the point where every single one of Thor’s touches sent waves straight to his cock. Thor started to move and that was the last coherent thought Clint had.

 

He was vaguely aware he was screaming as Thor pounded into him, grunting. He’d bruise deliciously tomorrow, and it was all so fucking good, the feeling of Thor clutching his hips, his huge cock sliding back and then shoving its way back inside. He hadn’t been on a sex-high since – since _ever_.

 

“Clint.” Thor’s voice was gentle. Clint blinked and realized Thor was stick fully inside of him. “You were lost in your pleasure.” Thor sounded amused. “But in my experience, succubi like to feel this.” Before Clint could ask _feel what_ , Thor started thrusting again, erratic, urgent, and then suddenly he was coming.

 

Thor came in buckets. Literal buckets. Clint screamed as he was filled, riding on the sheer pleasure of getting _filled_. Thor was right – he’d liked the sex high of feeling like he was floating while he was being fucked, but he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of thick semen coating his insides. “It won’t end.” Clint whispered hoarsely, trembling as Thor started to move even as he came. “Wa-it. What are you-“ The rest of his sentence is cut off when Thor starts thrusting again, except this time he’s coming and thrusting at the same time and it sends Clint over the edge. He realizes dully that he’s actually climaxed before somewhere during the intercourse – he just doesn’t remember.

 

“Shit.” Clint moaned when Thor put him down gently, pulling out and kissing his neck. “I’m full.”

 

Thor laughed. “Already?”

 

“No! I mean, I’m not satisfied yet. Just – there’s just a lot of it.” Clint sighed, purring contently. He stretched. “I’m excited.”

 

Thor ran a hand through his mass of blonde hair. “Excited?” Thor repeated.

 

“Yeah. I never had anyone like… keep me company until I was full before.” Clint sat up and grinned. “God, that feels good. I’m already not hungry.”

 

Thor chuckled. “Well, Clint Barton. I swear to be your humble servant until your needs are satiated.”

 

\--

 

The next few days were pretty simple. They fucked, fucked, and fucked some more. Clint himself didn’t need much food, and Thor went down to eat whenever Clint was basking in the just-got-fucked glow or when he was snuggled into the bed, sleeping.

 

Clint finally turned over in bed the fifth day, stretched out like a cat just woken from a nap, and announced, “I’m full.” Thor sat next to him on the bed, the bed sinking comfortably as he did. “Thanks. Fuck, this is the first time I felt so good.”

 

Thor’s face split into a giant grin. “I must confess, the experience was probably just as good for me as it was for you, dear hawk. Can you stand?”

 

Clint stretched again, rolled over and swung his legs off the bed. “Good thing about being a succubus? Sex never tires me out.” He stretched again, feeling giddy. “God, I feel so good.”

 


	2. Bruce (and Hulk)

Clint was bothering Bruce in the lab, because when did Clint ever _not_ bother Bruce in the lab. “You know,” Bruce told Clint, “Tony was upset for two days because you ignored him in favor for Thor.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Seriously. You guys have no idea how good ‘two weeks of nonstop sex’ sounds like to a staving succubus.” He took a swig of Bruce’s tea and poked at whatever Bruce was working on.

 

Bruce rolled his eyes and swatted Clint’s hand away. “I know, we did the research. That’s why Tony was upset only for two days.”

 

Clint stared. “Are you kidding me? _That’s_ the only reason he decided to let it go?” Bruce snickered, and Clint rolled his eyes again. “Tony can be such a kid sometimes.”

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that. He’ll get upset again.” Bruce said, and then the pair of them laughed. Clint flopped his head down on the desk, and Bruce started to work on the machine part he was poking at again. “Don’t you want to know what we found out?”

 

Clint looked up. “I dunno. Was there anything interesting?”

 

Bruce smiled. “Well, we found out that you need both the action of the sex and the semen. So like an injection of semen won’t do it. You need the penetration and the semen. I guess a dildo with a semen injection would work…” Bruce trailed off, and Clint snorted. “Also, it’s surprising that you can go for so long without sex. I’m glad you _told_ us that you were a succubi so you don’t go so long without sex again. All of the recorded deaths of succubi are because they didn’t get sex in a month or something. How long has it been for you before you had Thor?”

 

“I dunno. Five months? I had toys, though.”

 

“I told you, need the semen, too.” Bruce sighed. “Sometimes I think your high tolerance of pain is a bad thing, but in this case I guess it saved you.” He tapped the top of Clint’s head with the screwdriver he was holding when suddenly Clint bolted upright. “Whoa. Careful. What’s up?”

 

“I’m hungry.” Clint announced. Bruce stared. “Please?”

 

“You just got out of a five-day sex marathon with Thor.” Bruce pointed out. “Maybe you’re hungry for real food?”

 

Clint took thirty seconds to think, and then announced, “No, I want sex.” He grinned cattily at Bruce. “Actually, I just wanna blow you.” Bruce stared at Clint’s grin and leaned back. “Come on, Bruce. _You_ eat every day, right? And you think 5 days was enough to make up for 5 months? I’ll just blow you under the table.”

 

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “Something tells me that this is just something you’ve been wanting to try.”

 

Clint only flashed him a grin. “Please? I promise I’ll make it worth it. And I really am hungry.”

 

Bruce liked to consider himself a pretty composed man. And he was, really – he could keep Hulk in check.  But apparently he wasn’t above refusing a hungry succubus, because he found himself staring down at Clint as Clint settled himself on the floor between his legs. Clint grinned up at him, all cheek, and then took Bruce’s zipper into his lips. Bruce watched, almost mesmerized, as Clint pulled the zipper down and coaxed his hardening erection out. “Mm.” Clint offered as the only phrase before he took the head into his lips. Bruce groaned out loud as Clint glanced up at him through hooded eyes, his lips firm around the head.

 

Clint kept his ministrations concentrated on just the head and Bruce fought the urge to reach over and urge him down the rest of it. Just when he was about to say something, Clint let the cock pop out of his lips and he said, breathlessly, “Test tube.”

 

Bruce blinked. “What?”

 

“I need – anything – that I can fuck myself on.”

 

Bruce stared. His sex-addled brain took a moment to catch up. “You want to fuck yourself on a _test tube_?” He repeated. Clint’s tongue darted out at the bead of precum at the tip of Bruce’s cock, and he nodded, almost pristinely, like he didn’t have a cock held in his hand. Bruce leaned back to grip a larger graduated cylinder from the sterilizer (thank goodness that was nearby). “Not a test tube, but will that do?”

 

Clint responded by pushing his pants down his hips. “Fingers? Stretch me out?” Bruce gulped thickly. This was _definitely_ not good for his heart (or the Hulk), but his body had other thoughts. He reached down and easily slid a finger inside as Clint let out a throaty groan.

 

“You’re – you’re wet.” Bruce noticed, bewildered as the body that he was inside clenched and loosened around him rhythmically. “Is this normal?” Clint nodded against his shoulder, his muscled back quivering as Bruce slid his other arm around it. He pushed in a second finger and spread them so he could fit the head of the cylinder and slowly pushed it inside. Clint whined and jerked his hips back, breathing heavily. “Is that okay?”

 

Clint slid to the floor. “Fuck, that’s amazing.” Clint breathed, and pushed Bruce back onto his chair, taking the head of his cock back into his lips. Bruce sucked in a breath as Clint started to move lower, slower and slower until his nose was buried in coarse curls.

 

Bruce was going to say something, but then the door suddenly slid open. His head snapped up. “Tony?” He managed to croak.

 

Tony was strolling in with his StarkPad. “Yeah. Bruce, look what I found on succ- Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?”

 

Clint grumbled inaudibly. With Bruce’s cock still in his mouth, Bruce almost bucked his hips off the chair, and realized with the lab table, Tony couldn’t exactly see Clint. Tony frowned suspiciously, and Clint withdrew, letting Bruce’s cock free with an audible slurp. Tony froze. “Go away, Tony.” Clint called, resting his face on Bruce’s thigh.

 

Tony stared, and then was around the lab table in three long strides. Clint stared exasperatedly up at him. “You’re giving Bruce a blow job.” Tony said, as Bruce tried to tuck himself back in. “Under the lab table. This is straight out of - what the fuck do you have inside you?”

 

 

Clint stopped Bruce from zipping back up. “Tony, stop cockblocking Bruce and go away.” Clint said, smirking lightly and deliberately staring at Tony as he licked a long stripe from the base of Bruce’s cock to the crown.

 

“Guys,” Bruce tried, “I’m really not comfortable with-“

 

Tony turned quickly. “I’ll be back, like, tomorrow.” He said. “Clint, throw that graduated cylinder in hazardous waste when you’re done.”

 

Clint waved him away, and went back to swatting Bruce’s hands away to swallow Bruce’s cock again. Bruce let out a stuttering breath as Clint started to hollow his cheeks, sucking earnestly and massaging the base of Bruce’s cock with his hands. Bruce could feel Clint’s tongue flattening against the base of his cock as Clint started to bob his head up and down, humming lightly to keep his throat vibrating. Uninterrupted, it didn’t take Bruce long to finish, and Clint kept his nose buried in Bruce’s pubic hair, swallowing happily and staying there to let Bruce soften in his mouth.

 

“Was that good for you?” Clint breathed, his face flushed. “That was really, really good for me.”

 

Bruce couldn’t help it – he laughed. “Clint, that was incredible.” He ruffled Clint’s hair. “I haven’t had anything remotely like sex since… well.” Bruce smiled shyly, and Clint regarded him calmly.

 

“Would you like to fuck me?” Clint smiled impishly up at Bruce, who matched his smile for a shyer one. “I’d like you to, Bruce, if you want to.” Clint hoisted himself up onto the lab table, tossing the pants that had stopped around his knees off. Clint spread his legs and tugged Bruce in. “Come on.”

 

Bruce buried his face in Clint’s shoulders, breathing hard for a while. Bruce tugged slowly on the glass cylinder inside him, and it clattered on the tabletop somewhere. Clint ground his hips down against the cock resting against his entrance, and Bruce gripped his hips to press in. Clint let out a whine, and Bruce froze. “D-does it hurt?”

 

“Bruce.” Clint laughed. “You can’t _hurt_ a succubus during sex.” He hooked his ankles behind Bruce’s back. “Come on, let yourself go.”

 

And Bruce did. Clint clung onto his shoulders, breathing hard and moaning desperately as Bruce set a brutal pace. Bruce was missing his prostate, not that Clint really cared. The guy probably had pent up sexual frustrations dating back to the 70s, and he understood how _that_ felt. Clint found himself whining constantly on the sex-high until Bruce gripped his hips and thrust in deeply. Clint felt him finish inside and finished with him. Bruce was breathing hard, trembling. And still hard. “Keep going.” Clint urged. “God, Bruce, this feels so good.”

 

Bruce didn’t need much more – he barely noticed Clint unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it past his shoulders. Bruce wasn’t as fit as he or Steve was, or even as much as Tony was, but Bruce was surprisingly muscular for a guy who spent his life in the lab. “Bruce.” He whispered, and then sighed when Bruce jerked into him. “Do you work out with like lab equipment?”

 

Bruce laughed breathlessly against his neck and his hips stuttered as he came for the third time. He suddenly stiffened. “Clint.” He gritted. “Y-you need to get out of here. Lockdown on the lab.”

 

“No.” Clint whispered, gripping the pulsing body in his embrace. “Bruce, I can _take_ him. I told you, you can’t hurt a succubus during sex. He needs to be let out as much as you do.”

 

“He’ll _hurt_ you!” Bruce wailed, his skin flushing into a shade of green.

 

“No, he likes me. He calls me Cupid. He won’t hurt me, Bruce.” Clint pressed a kiss onto Bruce’s forehead. Bruce looked at him, usually brown eyes now more green than anything else. “Let him out. Come on.” He grinned. “I can take him. I’ll take care of you. _Both_ of you.”

 

Bruce groaned, and before Clint could do anything else, his body exploded – not literally, of course. “Ow.” Clint whimpered. “Okay, that might have hurt a bit.” He hugged his abdomen. Maybe not the best idea to let Bruce Hulk out when he was still inside. “Hey, big guy.”

 

The Hulk looked at him, growled not-very-menacingly, and planted his hands on either side of Clint, molding the steel of the lab table to his hands. Clint spread his legs wider (thank goodness he was still flexible) and urged the green beast on. The Hulk didn’t talk to him, but complied eagerly, moving at speeds that was impossible even for Thor. Clint found himself moaning into the verge of screaming as the Hulk pounded into him.

 

Until he suddenly stopped. “Does Cupid hurt?” The Hulk asked, looking a little disturbed.

 

Clint laughed. “Fuck. No. You can’t hurt me by fucking me, Hulk. Keep at it. You’re doing good.” Clint gripped onto the Hulk’s giant wrists, bending over to watch Hulk’s (green) cock shove in and out of him. “Damn, I’m-“ he broke off as the Hulk shoved back inside him- “pretty impressed at myself.” He told the Hulk, who peered at him before continuing.

 

To be honest, it kind of felt like someone was shoving an arm inside him, but it hit all of Clint’s buttons _just_ right. There was a stretched fullness he couldn’t feel even with Thor, and he found himself vaguely wondering if the Hulk even came green until – well, something literally cannoned into him.

 

He coughed in surprise, and then laughed when he realized the Hulk was in the middle of an orgasm. He gripped onto the Hulk’s wrist, pushing back as much as possible. “Don’t pull out.” He whispered, half-breathless. “Do it inside.” The Hulk roared in response, slamming back inside. Clint coughed out a moan again, feeling impossibly full.

 

The Hulk whimpered like a beaten cat (he didn’t know that was a sound possible with the Hulk) when he was done, pulling out and collapsing at the foot of the table. Clint reached under and poked a finger underneath. It came back white. “You come white, huh.” Clint laughed, suckling on his finger. “You think you can let Bruce back out now, or you think you want more rounds?”

 

The Hulk considered him for a second. “Hulk want more.”

 

Clint flopped onto his back and spread his legs wide. “Come and get it, big boy.”

 

\--

 

“Mmh.”

 

“Hey.” Clint blearily opened his eyes to find Bruce leaning over him. Bruce smiled, looking relieved. “You were unconscious when I came to. I thought – I thought he hurt you, for a second, but then realized you weren’t injured at all. He didn’t even leave a bruise on you.”

 

Clint smiled. “Told you he likes me.” He poked his stomach. “I’m full. I think it’s like food coma.”

 

Bruce laughed, and it was _definitely_ relieved. “The entire lab was a mess when I came to. You don’t – I mean, that was more semen than I ever thought was possible.” Bruce laughed again. “Thankfully, JARVIS gave me a lot of tissues.”

 

“Tissues?”

 

“Okay, he gave me towels that I hope are all getting burned.” Bruce corrected, leaning over the table. “We also need a new lab table. I cleaned you up but… didn’t reach inside. Didn’t know if you’d be still hungry or not.”

 

Clint stretched. He felt full and sleepy. _Definitely_ food coma. “You can fuck me again.” He suggested. “But on a bed. And I might fall asleep.”


	3. Steve Rogers

To be honest, Clint was really looking forward to sex with Steve Rogers, because seriously? Who _wouldn’t_ look forward to sex with Captain America?

 

But after Hulk, Thor took a personal offense to his manhood (or something) that Clint didn’t fall asleep from food coma and that it only took the Hulk a day to fill him up. Clint tried to point out that he’d been starving for 5 months beforehand, but he didn’t really complain when Thor took him to bed for another week again.

 

Between that and missions, Clint only ended up in Steve’s room about three weeks after his first revelation. Clint himself is pleasantly buzzed from Tony’s expensive alcohol, and although Steve himself couldn’t really get drunk, he was smiling, his hands warm on Clint’s arms.

 

What drove Clint up the wall was the fact that they weren’t doing much else. “Cap.” Clint sighed, sitting back on his heels. “I don’t get it. If _I_ don’t turn you on, what does?”

 

Steve laughed nervously. “That’s not it.” Steve let Clint swing his legs off so he was no longer straddling Clint. “I just… don’t have much experience doing this, Clint.”

 

Clint stared. “Please don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

 

That made Steve flush a deep red. “No!” He said, paused, and cleared his throat. “I mean. No, I’m – I’m not a virgin. I’ve.. I mean, I’ve done it with… women before.”

 

Clint couldn’t help it – he started laughing so hard that he doubled over and started to cough. When he came back up gasping for air, Steve was staring at him, bewildered. “You called sex ‘ _it_ ’. Steve, honestly. You’re not a kid, and this isn’t the forties. You can say sex out loud, it’s allowed.”

 

Steve grinned sheepishly. “I’m not helping my case, am I?”

 

Clint grinned back. “No, you aren’t. But it’s good, I’m having fun.” Steve smiled at him, shy and kind and nervous all at once. “You do want this, though, Steve?”

 

“Hard to say no.” Steve smiled. “You’re amazing, Clint. And I don’t mean that because you’re a succubus, but because you’re you.”

 

 _Still_ , Clint thought, _just sexually attracted_.

 

\--

 

The thing Clint liked about Steve is that he was a big man, but he was still a human being. Having sex with Steve was kind of real – it wasn’t Thor or the Hulk. Not that Clint could really think in the 69 position, Steve’s cock pushed down his throat as Steve sucked clumsily and fingered into him.

 

Clumsy didn’t really cover how bad Steve was, but thankfully Clint didn’t need much. Plus, it was attractive, and new. And it was Steve. Clint groaned when Steve pressed into his prostate after about a full minute of poking around, and Steve let out a relieved chuckle. “Keep doing that.” Clint mumbled around Steve’s cock. Steve did, and kept a firm hand on his hips to keep from bucking up. _That’s attractive_ , Clint thought.

 

Because he was an incredibly well-trained person. He liked to think he was the strongest he could get, and for Steve to be able to dominate his strength with one hand was pretty attractive. At least, during sex. Steve pushed another clumsy finger into him and Clint whined in need around the cock in his throat. Steve raised himself up and Clint tried to stop him, but Steve smiled. “Clint.” Steve was breathing hard as he buried his face in Clint’s shoulder. “Can.. Can I..”

 

Clint closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

 

The penetration was slow, a little stuttered but not clumsy. Clint’s breath hitched, and he clutched onto Steve’s shoulders. _I’m having sex with Captain America_ , he thought in a haze. _I can even attract Captain America_.

 

Steve was hesitant thrusting into him, and as a beginner to having sex with men, he was missing Clint’s prostate with every thrust.  By the way he kept changing his angle, Clint could tell he was looking for it, and he tugged Steve inward. “Don’t worry about it.” He breathed, his breath hitching when Steve pulled out again. “Just enjoy yourself.” When Steve tried to protest, Clint grinned. “Seriously, Steve. You can’t make sex bad for me.”

 

Steve buried his face in Clint’s shoulders again and his movements got desperate enough to keep pushing Clint up against the headboard. Steve’s hand came up to cushion the blows, but his thrusts neither slowed nor faltered. Steve was breathing, hard in his ear, and he groaned, bucking his hips. Steve’s hand came down to stroke at Clint’s cock and Clint startled. “This is good, right?” Steve asked, smiling shyly.

 

“Y-yeah.” Neither Bruce nor Thor had really paid much attention to his cock. Steve was gentle with him. “Harder.” Steve grinned against his cheek and squeezed down a little more, moving his palm faster. Clint whimpered, his breath hitching as Steve’s own cock twitched back to life inside of him. “Your refractory period..”

 

“Shh.” Steve cooed against his ear, and Clint gave a sharp cry as his hips bucked and he came into Steve’s hand.

 

Clint stared up and Steve grinned. “I just got a hand job by Captain America.” He breathed. Wait. “Oh.”

 

Steve’s smile widened. “You see?”

 

“..Yeah.” Clint watched Steve wipe his hand on the sheets and pull out slowly. Steve, of all people, knew what it felt like to be objectified. To be seen as the title and not the person. Clint suddenly felt horribly stupid. “I’m a hypocrite.” He grumbled, and Steve chuckled. “How do you do it? You never know if your close friends are actually friends or… they just want you because you’re Captain America.”

 

Steve propped himself on one elbow, squeezing Clint’s hand lightly. “Clint. You can tell. For one, _you_ don’t care if I’m Captain America or not. You just joke around. It’s the same with Tony, or Bruce, or Natasha, or Thor. I mean, Coulson is pretty starstruck, I know.” He and Clint sniggered over that. “But even he only has good intentions. You just know, Clint. When people really want to get to know you because of who you are. Not because of what you are. If it makes you feel better, think about Natasha. She’s your closest, most trusted friend, and you being a succubus has no effect on her.”

 

Clint laughed, and once he did, he couldn’t stop. Steve grinned at him and kept a warm hand on his back as he laughed, and Clint wiped the tears from his eyes. “Wow. I’ve been so stupid.”

 

Steve smiled. “It’s normal.”

 

“Being stupid?”

 

“Well, you’re Clint, after all…” The comment caused Clint to punch Steve in the shoulder indignantly (not that he did it too hard), and they laughed again. When they were done, Steve sat up. “Tony’s definitely not someone who judges you for what you are, Clint.”

 

Clint smiled and pulled Steve in again. “Hey, I’m having sex with you right now, not Tony. Right?” Steve considered him for a moment, looking unsure, so Clint rolled his eyes, pushed Steve back and straddled his hips. “Right?”

 

Steve flushed. “Right…”

  
“Come on, Steve. You weren’t that shy when you were fucking me into the mattress like thirty seconds ago.” Steve chuckled through his nose and his hands smoothed down onto Clint’s hips. Clint let Steve guide him, pushing his hips up so Steve could guide him.

 

“Don’t rush.” Steve whispered, when Clint tried to shove himself downward on Steve’s cock. “Slow.”

 

“I can take it.”

 

“I know you can.” Steve smiled, rubbing Clint’s hips. “Show me if you can take it slow.” Clint stared and then smirked, and Steve grinned back. Clint had never really had sex with guys who got off slow sex, but he guessed if anyone would be, it’d be Steve. Steve led the pace, keeping Clint firmly slow when Clint got too impatient. Steve’s breathing was hot against his ear, and Clint groaned at the feeling of Steve’s cock dragging slowly inside him, pressing past his prostate (which now Steve was having no problem finding) and grinding deep into him.

 

Clint shuddered, his thighs quivering not from exertion but from the pressure building slowly in his stomach. “It’s like I’m about to come but I can’t.” Clint swallowed thickly. “Like I’m on edge but I just can’t push over.”

 

Steve’s voice was breathless. “That’s why it feels so good.”

 

Clint managed to laugh. “Who knew Captain America was so kinky?” But his breath was pushed out of him with another slow thrust inward, and dragged outward with another pull out.

 

It seemed to last forever until Steve grunted, “If I come inside you, will you come, too?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Clint sobbed, his entire body on edge and way too sensitive. Steve pushed inside him, excruciatingly slow, but then he was pushing past his own orgasm, crying and his hips bucking. It was like his entire body had become a sex organ instead of just his ass and his cock, like every stroke of Steve’s hands on his arms and shoulders were lengthening his orgasm more and more and more.

 

He collapsed bonelessly against Steve. “Guh.” He said, proud of himself for managing a sound. “Can we do that again?”

 

Steve laughed. “Give me a minute to recover, and then yes.”

 

\--

 

It turned out that Super Soldier Serum meant a very short refractory period and an almost unending libido. Not that Clint minded much, as most of the time Steve had him writhing and begging on the sheets going _god damn it Cap please just fuck me hard into the bed please_?

 

And once Steve got over his little sex embarrassment, Steve was great in bed. Not only was he just the right combination of gentle and strong, he made sure Clint was comfortable when Clint was still out of in the post-sex high. Clint never really did like semen drying on his stomach or spilling out of his thighs, and Steve wiped him down every time as Clint rested.

 

“You don’t have to, you know.” Clint mumbled into Steve’s hand when Steve tugged another wet tissue out of its container to clean Clint’s stomach.

 

Steve’s hand moved to rub Clint’s cheek. “It’s all right, I want to.”

 

Steve let him rest after rounds, because apparently even a succubus couldn’t take hours of sex every day once he wasn’t starving for it, and when Clint reached for him, Steve was always ready, pressing kisses into his temple and pushing in slowly. “Jealous of your future lover.” Clint sighed as Steve pushed inside him again, tilting Clint’s hips upward for a better angle.

 

“Tony’ll treat you better.” Steve answered, nibbling at his ears as he started his torturously slow pace again.

 

Clint grumbled. “No more talk about Tony.” He squeezed down as best as he could, drawing a thick groan from Steve’s lips. Steve nibbled at his ear, pushing in and out in his way too slow pace. “Steve.” Clint groaned. “Can you – can you please.”

 

Steve kissed his ear. “Do you really need it?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Steve laughed at Clint’s response and started to finally take a quick, rapid pace, pushing forcefully in and out, but still keeping Clint’s body gently open. There were gentle kisses fluttering down his shoulders and nibbling on his ear, but Clint barely felt it as Steve thrust deep inside him, making him cry out and clench down even more.

 

Clint almost screamed when Steve reached between them to fist his cock, pumping up and down in rhythm with his thrusts. Clint’s entire body tensed as he came in spurts after spurts onto his stomach, and Steve sucked on his shoulder as he thrust in deep, coating his insides with semen. He felt like purring when Steve pulled out, kissing the dark hickey on his shoulder.

 

He blearily opened his eyes when Steve rubbed him gently clean with a wet tissue, and Steve smiled warmly at him. “Full?”

 

“Yeah.” Clint said, curling up when Steve patted his side. “Thanks, Cap. For… everything.” He raised his hand to make a circle in the air. He heard Steve chuckle, and then let Steve stroke his hair as he fell asleep.

 


	4. Tony

Clint silently landed onto the floor of the lab and looked around. No Tony. “Hey, JARVIS, where’d Tony go?”

 

“ _He’s at a meeting, sir. Should I alert him that you are looking for him?_ ”

 

“Uh. No. I’ll just wait, no biggie.” Clint shrugged and poked around. “Tell me if I’m touching something I shouldn’t be, yeah?”

 

“ _Certainly, sir_.” Clint walked around the lab. Tony’s lab was very unlike Bruce’s. He couldn’t quite put a finger on what exactly the difference was as he walked around, and then a small smile spread across his face. Bruce was a scientist. Tony was a mechanic. _That_ was the difference.

 

Feeling a little proud at the discovery, he started to poke around a little more, playing around with Dummy’s controls and poking around at the pieces of robots that were strewn around in the lab. He was so preoccupied with one of the robot arms when he heard a dull thump and a, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

 

He turned to find Tony, rubbing his arm where he’d bumped into the wall, surprised at Clint. “Hey.” He greeted, and then found himself with nothing to say. Tony raised an eyebrow at him, and then walked to where he was, his eyes sliding down to where Clint was playing with some arrows he’d found. Clint stared at the arrows in his hands. “Are these for me?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, birdbrain, those are for the other archer on our team.” His eyes softened slightly and he said, “They aren’t done yet. I was trying to find out if I could make them deploy automatically if you were falling. You know, because sometimes you fall and you aren’t always conscious to fire your grappling arrow.”

 

Right. Clint had found himself coming to plenty of times slung over Tony’s, Thor’s, or the Hulk’s shoulders. Once Steve had even managed to catch him (to be fair, it was a 5-story fall instead of his usual 50-story fall). “How’d that work?”

 

“Well, I’m trying to figure that part out still. I was originally considering an acceleration trigger, but you have this nasty tendency to jump off really high places even when you’re fully conscious, and I don’t want it to go off when you don’t want it to. Why are you here, anyway? I thought you’d be in the range.”

 

Clint shrugged. “I… got hungry.”

 

He watched carefully as Tony’s body tensed slightly, and his face shuttered. “You’re hungry.” Tony repeated, his voice uncharacteristically flat. “Clint, listen. I know you’re a succubus and all, but I don’t… I don’t want to fuck you just because you’re hungry.”

 

Clint nodded slowly, trying to interpret that. Huh. “No, I’m hungry. For real food.”

 

That was met with silence, and then Tony started to laugh loudly. “Fuck, Barton.” He said, and then laughed more. “All right, I can help you with that. I’m hungry, too.”

 

Clint watched as Tony went through the menus on the wall (why wasn’t _that_ automatic?) and hoisted himself up onto the table. “How come you don’t want to have sex with me?” That made Tony stop looking through his paper menus. “If it’s because I’m a guy and you’re strictly straight, listen, I’m-“

 

“Jesus, no. I’ve slept around with guys.” Tony sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and sighed again. “I just don’t want to be like everyone else, Clint.” Clint raised an eyebrow and waited, because there was obviously something that should be following that. Tony ran a hand through his hair again. “Yeah, I… You can’t deny there’s something here. And I don’t mind you having sex with Thor or Bruce or Steve. You got hungry. I can’t imagine going without food for 5 months. I mean, a week or two, yeah, but 5 months?” Tony ran a hand through his hair once again. “Look, Barton, you’re making me ramble. I don’t ramble.”

 

Clint shrugged. “You’re avoiding me. You deserve it.” He poked Tony’s back with the toe of his combat boots.

 

Tony smacked his boot away. “Listen, Clint. There’s something here.” Tony waved at the air in between them. “There’s _been_ something here. Since I called you Legolas.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. “I saw you way before that. You were my assignment before you were Nat’s.”

 

Tony’s eyebrow quirked. “Yeah? You were one of my sexy employees? I feel like I’d remember.”

 

Clint poked his stomach with his combat boots again, and Tony left him alone that time. “I didn’t let you see me, of course. I was in your vents.” Clint poked Tony again, and Tony unlaced his boots and tugged them off until they thumped down onto the floor. Clint watched them roll.

 

“Your feet stink.”

 

“They do _not_.” Clint protested. “I haven’t even worked out today. And they don’t stink even if I do. It’s part of being a succubus. I don’t stink.” Tony smirked at him. “ _I_ think there’s something here.” Clint mimicked Tony’s previous gesture. “I’d like there to be something here.”

 

Tony took Clint’s socked foot and smacked it away again. “I’d like to be, too, but once we start dating or whatever, you can’t have sex with Steve or Thor or Bruce. And I don’t want to ask that of you. Fuck, I’m not super human. I don’t have an endless libido like Steve or Thor. I can’t turn into the Hulk and pump you full of semen – that’s a little gross, by the way – like Bruce. It really pains my heart and hurts my manly pride to say this, but I’m a normal guy.” Tony paused and winced. “No, I’m not normal. Just normal when compared to Captain America and a god and the Hulk.”

 

Clint couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing and started to poke Tony’s ribs with his toes again. “JARVIS, _please_ tell me that was recorded.”

 

“ _As per Miss Potts’ instructions, all activity in this lab is recorded, sir._ ”

 

“Ugh, _Pepper_.” Tony sighed, rubbing his face. They stayed in silence for a while, with Clint poking Tony in the ribs with his toes until Tony grabbed his feet and pushed it away again. “That was me asking you out. Sort of. So you should answer.”

 

Clint stared. “Excuse me, asking me out? The only thing I got from that was ‘I want to date you but that means I’d have to ask you to not have sex with anyone and since I can’t do that I can’t date you’.”

 

Tony stared right back. “That’s a really long sentence of things to be ‘only’.” Tony pointed out, and then crossed his arms across his chest. “But yeah, that was me asking you out.”

 

“And asking me to not have sex with anyone else.”

 

“Yes.” Tony said, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

 

Clint cleared his throat. “I’ll consider it. You can start by taking me out on a date because I’m _hungry_.” Tony turned away quickly to hide his grin, but Clint saw it anyway.

 

\--

 

Their dates went normal – Clint put the foot down on being taken to expensive restaurants, mostly because he didn’t own suits and didn’t know how to behave in them. “You’re being ridiculous.” Tony said, frowning when Clint finally told him the reason why. “You don’t have to behave in any kind of way or dress in any kind of way. I can buy the restaurant and tell them to fuck off if they make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Let’s pretend you can’t solve every problem in the world with money.” Clint said. “I just don’t like high end places.”

 

Tony had shrugged and taken him to a quiet little Indian restaurant. No one there recognized Tony in the dim, reddish light, which delighted Clint and frustrated Tony. After that, the pair of them went out at least twice a week to eat out somewhere quiet.

 

Tony also took him to the Museum of Natural History, the MoMa and the Metropolitan Museum of Art, because someone had let slip that he was really into museums. (He originally thought it was Nat, but it turned out to be Coulson, which meant Coulson approved.)

 

But a full month passed after Tony had pretty much declared his ban on sex with other people, and Clint was getting pretty hungry. And horny. He got the whole I-need-to-prove-I’m-attracted-to-you-not-just-the-sex thing, but it was getting ridiculous.

 

“Tony.” Clint slammed his hands down on the lab table in between them. “When are you going to fuck me? I’ve been hungry for a _month_ , damn it.”

 

Tony stared at him. “You haven’t been having sex?”

 

Clint stared. “You _told_ me that if I’m dating you, I can’t be having sex with others, remember?”

 

“But you said you’d _consider_ it and never gave me an answer.” Tony pointed out, and his point was met with silence. “I thought you were having sex with the others.”

 

They stared at each other and then Clint started to laugh. “Fuck, _no_. That was me saying yes. We need to be more straightforward with what we say.” They stared at each other again in silence until Tony burst into laughter and then tugged Clint forward. “Are we gonna fuck _here_?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because Pepper’s recording everything that goes in this lab.”

 

“She’ll enjoy the show.”

 

“But _I_ won’t. Bedroom.”

 

\--

 

There wasn’t much foreplay involved for their first time – clothes were flying off and Tony was lubing himself up and pushing inside and then they were laughing. “You’re like a teenager.” Clint said, breathless. His ankles hooked around Tony’s shoulders and he urged Tony to move. The first round was a mess of cursing and kissing and laughing and sweating, and when Tony came inside him Clint threw his head back to enjoy it.

 

“You’re hot like that.” Tony said, thumbing a bead of sweat from Clint’s cheek. “Just spread open, drunk on my cum inside you.”

 

“Ooh, baby, talk dirty.” Clint teased, but he kept his hips down and grinded them lower. Tony patted his ass before pulling out, his finger swiping a train across his buttcheeks and easing inside him as his cock pulled out. “Please tell me there’s more.”

 

Tony winked. “Don’t worry, I’ve got more than _that_. But I can’t get it up right away.” Tony slid his knees under Clint’s hips, pushing them further so he could tilt Clint’s hips up easier. “You self-lubricate, huh?” Tony said, swiping a trail of semen with his finger and easing it back into Clint. “You’re leaking all over yourself.” 

Clint glared. “I’m going to kick you in the face if you don’t stop staring at my ass.”

 

Tony snickered. “This ass is made to be stared at, I promise.” He eased in another finger next to the one already inside. “Can you come from fingers?” Clint nodded and Tony positioned Clint’s legs so his knees were over his shoulders. Clint raised an eyebrow, surprised Tony was able to hold his weight so easily. But then again…

 

Clint’s eyes slid appreciatively down to Tony’s arms. Tony was _definitely_ fit under his armor. He’d been keeping himself well-worked out. Not as overly muscular as Steve, or even as well as himself was, but definitely much more than Bruce (who’d been pretty attractively fit), and much more than the average male. Muscles rippled under taut skin as Tony flexed his shoulders to keep Clint still and Clint wanted to reach over and run his fingers on the biceps.

 

“You’re pretty well built,” Clint noted, gasping when Tony pushed a third finger into him and started to slowly pump his fingers in and out and scissor them occasionally.

 

Tony winked. “Takes one to know one.” His hand smoothed across Clint’s flat abs, tracing the contours of the firm muscle there. “Come on, stop thinking and let me see you come from just my fingers.” Clint laughed and threw his head back onto the pillows, relaxing his legs on Tony’s thighs and letting his arms fall limply to his sides. Tony prodded at his prostate, kissing the inside of his thighs and Clint lost it when Tony bit down into his thigh, leaving deep teeth marks that made him throw his head back and wail.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Tony hissed, letting Clint’s hips down again to push in. Clint shivered and Tony’s lips found his. Of course Tony’d be a good kisser, Clint thought. Tony licked into his mouth, his tongue dancing inside Clint’s mouth. Clint fought him, and Tony was laughing into the kiss as their tongues wrestled, but in the end Tony gave way and let Clint take over. “I could come like this, just kissing you.” Tony sighed, resting his head on Clint’s shoulder.

 

“But that wouldn’t be fun.” Clint said, smiling wickedly and squeezing down. Tony grinned, tilting his hips upward.

 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” He slid out slowly and for a second Clint wondered if Tony would be like Steve, but then he slammed back in, twisting his hips to ram into his prostate and making Clint see stars. “I can’t say I can come in buckets like Thor.” Tony’s breath hitched with every thrust inward. “I can’t say I have an unending libido like Cap. I can’t say I have a huge cock like Hulk.” Tony’s breath puffed across Clint’s chin as Tony nibbled on it. “But I _can_ say I’ve the best sex techniques.”

 

Clint tried to laugh and ended up moaning in sheer pleasure instead. Tony was _doing_ things with his hips, and the angle he was thrusting in, the power, and the speed was driving Clint insane. Tony knew how to push him to the edge and then yank him back, knew how to keep him wobbling on the insane high of incredible pleasure.

 

It was nothing like the slow sex Steve had that kept him on edge. Every one of Tony’s thrusts felt like they’d pushed him over the edge, with pleasure building up sharply, but Tony kept him just under the threshold, keeping him writhing and screaming until he finally, _finally_ gripped Clint’s hips and angled his hips in a way that had Clint screaming and seeing nothing but white.

 

It took him a moment to realize Tony hadn’t finished yet, but he was grinning like the devil down at Clint. “God, you’re sexy.” Tony said, and he stooped again to kiss Clint. Clint let him take the kiss this time – he was too exhausted to fight the dominance battle. Tony started to move again, his kiss getting fierce along with the thrusts. Clint swallowed Tony’s own scream as he came, clutching hard enough to leave bruises into Clint’s hips.

 

Tony collapsed on him after that, grinding their hips slowly even as Clint felt him softening. “You’re pretty attractive yourself.” Clint managed, and Tony laughed into his shoulder. “We could make this work.”

 

Tony sucked on his shoulder. “We could _definitely_ make this work.”

 

\--

 

The next morning, Clint was sporting fresh new hickies on his neck and shoulders that he didn’t even bother covering up. Thor greeted him with a huge grin. “Ah! I see that Tony has finally succeeded in bedding you!”

 

Clint grinned and rubbed at the kiss marks on his neck. “Yeah. We’re like…a thing now.” He took the mug of steaming coffee that Bruce handed him, shaking his head and chuckling. “Were you guys jst watching it all play out?”

 

“Of course.” Natasha said, tossing an apple core his way. “So where’s Stark?”

 

Clint shrugged unapologetically. “I wore him out. Sucked him dry.” He noticed the look of alarm on Steve’s face. “Steve, I’m _kidding_. He’s alive and healthy but definitely sexed out. I made him fuck me once more than I should’ve I guess.”

 

At this point, Steve was blushing a bit red (he thought that was a weird response from someone whose kink was slow sex all night long), Natasha was snickering, Bruce was rolling his eyes, and Thor couldn’t keep his grin in. “My friend! Perhaps Tony will let us join in one day. I admit, I miss our copulation.”

 

Natasha raised her mug of coffee. “I’d like to watch”, and it made Steve blush even more.

 

 


	5. OT6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: group sex, multi-somes, double penetration, lots and lots of sex. also, clint meets an incubus but there's absolutely nothing sexual between them.

Dating Tony Stark was probably the best decision Clint ever made in his life. Even more than the decision to trust Coulson into SHIELD.

 

Clint realized he was falling in love with Tony about two months into their relationship. It was always ‘I _like_ Tony’, but he realized one day it was ‘hey, I love Tony’. And he felt even better because not long after that, Tony started to whisper _fuck, Clint, I love you_ , as he pounded into Clint, would say it after they were done fucking, and would say it when he woke up in the morning. Clint was never as verbose, but Tony understood anyway, which was the best part.

 

After the first time, they eased up on the sex (mostly because Tony wasn’t as young as he used to be). But what Tony didn’t do in quantity, he made up for in frequency. Tony was _always_ horny. Always. Clint couldn’t think of a surface in the Tower they hadn’t fucked on yet. They’d even managed to fuck in Natasha’s bed. (Natasha beat both of them up really badly that day afterward and demanded a new one.)

 

Needless to say, Clint was almost _never_ starving.

 

Which was why Tony was now pacing around him in circles. “I don’t like this.” Tony announced, as he watched Clint pack.

 

“You can _help_ me pack.” Clint rolled his eyes, folding shirts and combat pants into impossibly neat, tiny bundles. Tony picked up the vibrator on the bed and tossed it Clint’s way, and Clint chucked it back at him. “I’m going to be gone for 2 months. I can deal.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ve gone for over a year, once. I’ll be fine for 2 months.”

 

Tony growled. “Still don’t like it. I’m telling you that I don’t mind if you have someone else while you’re in Brazil. I honestly would prefer if you let someone fuck you than if you went without sex for 2 whole months.”

 

Clint slung the pack over his shoulders. “I swear I’ll be fine. If it gets so bad I can’t stand it, I’ll ask Coulson to find me someone. Make you feel better?”

 

Tony winced. “Okay, not really. You can do it, but don’t tell me about it.” He tilted his head to peck Clint’s lips. “Just don’t, you know, hold back for too long.”

 

\--

 

“Tony.” Natasha hurled her orange peels at him. “ _Stop pacing_. Clint’s been gone a week. How are you gonna be spending the rest of the two months?”

 

Tony watched his cleaning robots sweep up the orange peels. “Do these missions happen often?”

 

“Thankfully for you, no. The best agents get the short, hard missions. Longer missions are generally for the rookies because they have a lot of time to spend. Plus, most of the high-level mission happen here on US soil.” Natasha winked. “Listen, Tony. He’ll be okay. He’s the best there is.”

 

Along with Natasha’s reassurance (which meant a _lot_ ), the fact that Coulson was there with Clint and also the knowledge that Clint really _was_ the best, the weeks went a little faster. Clint had warned that there would be little or no communication, so Tony was prepared for the lack of contact, but was elated with the text messages that came one night every week or so. They were mostly nothing, of Clint complaining about how boring the detail was and how he was getting hungry, or of Tony complaining about how much he missed Clint.

 

So when JARVIS announced, 2 weeks earlier than Clint was supposed to return, “ _Sir, Agent Coulson is in the elevator. He has Agent Barton_ ”, Tony felt his heart seize up.

 

“Has?” Bruce repeated, taking his glasses off and putting his magazine down. “You don’t mean that he’s _with_ Clint?”

 

“ _No, sir. Agent Clint is unconscious, but has no physical injuries, external or internal._ ”

 

“Then what’s wrong with him?” Natasha demanded before Tony could. “He’s also early.” She stood up from her couch and was pacing toward the elevator when it slid open. Coulson had Clint slung over his back. “Coulson.”

“Relax.” Coulson said, huffing. Coulson didn’t look hurt, and a quick look-over at Clint told Tony that Clint was intact, too. “He’s unhurt. Just… sleeping.”

 

Natasha looked defiant. “Sleeping. You pulled him – and yourself – from a mission two weeks early because he _slept_.”

 

“Sit.” Coulson said, and when Natasha glared defiantly, he gave her a look. It made her sit down and made Tony whistle appreciatively inwards. He was always amazed at the authority Coulson had over two of the deadliest assassins in the world. (Clint had also told him stories about the various things Coulson had used to kill people. It had ranged from some weapons like _flamethrower_ and _machine_ _gun_ to something like _a roll of toilet paper_ and _an eraser_.) “As you all know, ever since Agent Barton was revealed to us, SHIELD has compiled an extensive report on succubi. When he came up, we also searched about _incubi_ , and came up with absolutely nothing. But we now have a man in custody who claims to be one, and we have no reason not to believe him.”

 

“You met an incubus.” Tony repeated, and then flinched. “Did this bastard – did Clint-“

 

“No.” Coulson said, and it made Tony almost crumble in relief. “There was no sexual activity of any kind between Agent Barton and the incubus. He _has_ , however, been charged with the murder of the 96 women we found in his basement. There are records he’s kept himself that show that he killed at least one woman every two months. Agent Barton was undercover at a conference of sorts. He was feeling weak, which he reported, and I noticed that the man was staring at Agent Barton. But the conference continued, and Agent Barton updated that he was feeling weaker, more sluggish – and hungry.”

 

“Hungry.” Steve repeated. “Like sex deprived.”

 

“Yes. That’s what I realized what this man could be. When the conference was over, SHIELD agents had secured the perimeter, but the man touched Agent Barton – they shook hands – and Agent Barton fell unconscious on the spot. We then apprehended the man.” Tony tugged Clint off of Coulson’s back. “He’s not unconscious. He woke up a couple of times on the way back, complaining he was hungry.”

 

Tony couldn’t help but grin at that. He rubbed Clint’s cheek, and Clint stirred. Peeked open an eye. “Tony.” Clint said, grinning stupidly. “I din’ fuck anyone else. But ‘m hungry.”

 

Tony kissed Clint’s forehead. “Yeah, I know.” He paused for a second, and then whispered in Clint’s ear. Clint looked surprised (or as surprised as he could as he was about to fall asleep), but said, “That sounds _hot_ and _please_ let’s do it.”

 

So Tony straightens and said, “All right, which one of you gentlemen would like to join me in fucking Clint back full again?”

 

As he expected, he’s met with incredulous stares from everyone but Thor, who grins as he booms, “I would find that most pleasurable.”

 

Tony explained quickly, before Steve’s dissatisfied eyebrow could turn into words, “Listen, I don’t have superhuman strength. Sadly, I can’t fuck him full when he’s completely spent like this. I just asked him and you all heard his response. This is a good idea, I promise.”

 

Steve looked like he was going to protest, but Clint raised a sleepy eye open. “ _Hungry_ , Cap.” He slurred, and that was apparently enough because Steve nodded, albeit hesitantly.

 

Tony turned to Bruce, who sighed before saying, “This is going to be a disaster.” But he nodded anyway.

 

When Tony turned to Coulson, Coulson held his hands up. “No.” He said, firmly, and Clint whined. “ _No_ , Barton. Agent Romanoff and I have questioning to do, anyway.”

 

Natasha snickered and planted a kiss onto Clint’s forehead before she gracefully flipped off the couch. “Take good care of him, kiddies.”

 

\--

 

Clint was adamant about _Tony first_ , and so Tony found himself stripping first. “Anytime, now.” Tony smirked, flinging his shirt off. Thor was already undressing and Steve had pulled his shirt off, but Bruce was stubbornly dressed. “C’mon, Bruce.”

 

But Bruce shook his head firmly. “You go ahead.”

   
Tony shrugged and helped Clint roll onto his stomach, making him plant his face in Bruce’s lap. Clint’s mouth fell open and Clint peeked an eye open and whined. “Don’t leave him hanging,” Steve teased, and Tony raised an eyebrow as he propped Clint’s hips up. Steve met his gaze, as if challenging him to say something.

 

Tony didn’t. Instead, he frowned. “You’re not lubing up.” Tony noted, pressing his thumb lightly against the dry ring of muscle, not hard enough to press in. “Your lack of energy must be seeping _that_ away, too.” Clint hmmed in response and brought his hands up to unzip Bruce’s pants. At this point Bruce gave up and pulled his zipper down himself. Tony took the exact moment that Clint nosed Bruce’s hardening cock to grab the lube from his bedside drawer and push a finger as Clint swiped his tongue on its length. Bruce and Clint gave a low moan at the same time, and Tony grinned.

 

Steve shifted to coax Clint to swallow Bruce’s cock completely, and Bruce shuddered as Clint moaned around his cock. Thor himself sidled up next to Tony. The tube of lube looked ridiculous in his hands. “May I?” Thor said, careful, and Tony grinned, shifting to make room. Thor sat down, squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. A thick finger joined Tony’s, and Clint shuddered, whimpering lightly. It felt _weird_ , to say the most, to feel Thor’s fingers pressed against his inside Clint. Clint tried his best to wriggle back onto the fingers, but Thor kept a firm hand on his hips, keeping him in place.

 

“Nice,” Tony said, appreciative of Thor’s strength that he could so easily keep Clint in place. Tony slid in another finger and Clint moaned around Bruce’s cock, causing Bruce to echo his groan. “Ready, baby?” Tony whispered, noticing the way Clint’s body reacted. “You’re starting to leak, a little.” Clint nodded and Bruce reached out to gently fist his hand in Clint’s hair. “Look at that, Bruce being _dominant_. You like that, Clint? Ready to take some cock in your ass?”

 

Clint let Bruce’s cock slide out of his lips with a pop. “Stop the talking and get with the _fucking_ already.” He drawled, his eyes a little more alert now that he was being paid attention to. Thor chuckled and slid his finger out, and easily spread Clint’s cheeks open. Tony enjoyed the sight for a second as Thor squeezed lube onto Clint’s ass and worked it in before looking up at Tony.

 

Tony slid in with a loud groan that matched Clint’s, and his eyes met with Steve’s, just watching in rapt attention. “Gonna just watch, Cap?” He grunted, burying himself to the hilt and causing Clint to shudder.

 

“Don’t mind me.” Steve smiled softly. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

 

Something about the way Steve was smiling, the way he was stroking Clint’s hair, all combined with what he said yanked a strand of jealousy in Tony’s chest, but Clint wriggled his hips and ground down, whimpering, “Tony, please?”.

 

And he started to pump his hips, gripping hard enough to bruise on purpose. Mine, he thought. He’s mine. He pressed his back to Clint’s, nibbling on the archer’s broad, muscled back quivering with anticipation as he set an unforgiving pace, slamming into Clint with force he didn’t know he had.

 

Clint let out a little mewl when Bruce came with a grunt. Tony could feel his throat working as he swallowed Bruce down, and he gripped Clint harder as he slammed inside for the last time, emptying himself in the tight heat. He was trying to re-orient himself when Clint spoke up. “You know that feeling, like, when you’ve been starving for a really long time, you don’t really get hungry? But then you eat something, and you get _really, really_ hungry?”

Tony nodded against his back, and then understood what Clint was trying to say. He laughed and patted Clint’s ass, squeezing it slightly for emphasis as he pulled out. Thor took his place eagerly, sliding in to the hilt without hesitation and making Clint cry out around Bruce’s soft cock. Tony pulled himself up to Clint. “You gonna keep that in there?” He asked Bruce. Bruce was thumbing Clint’s cheek, and he grinned at Tony. “You’re kinky, huh.”

 

Bruce only smirked at him as he let Clint back up, having him whining as Thor started his pace. “That’s power I can respect,” Bruce commented, tucking himself back away as Clint’s entire body moved back and forth from Thor’s thrusts. Steve moved instead to take Bruce’s place, and Tony kept himself from whistling at Steve’s size.

 

Clint took the cock into his mouth gratefully, and between Steve and Thor, he was stopped from moving too much back and forth. Thor was gripping Clint’s thighs wide open, and Tony wondered if anyone 100% _human_ could take Thor’s size without being hurt. In any case, Clint looked like he was enjoying being fucked on both ends. His eyes were half-hooded, his cheeks flushed, and his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

“He’s not even choking on that.” Tony commented lightly, and Bruce raised an eyebrow in his direction. “I mean, I love that my boyfriend’s a sex god, but sometimes these things are impressive.” Bruce only snorted and reached over to brush a bead of sweat rolling down Clint’s spine away.

 

But all the same, everyone (except Clint, who’d obviously experienced it before), flinched in shock when Thor let out a guttural groan and slammed inside Clint, his hands gripping tightly onto Clint’s thighs. He was coming.

 

And kept on doing it. Tony blinked. “You aren’t done?” He quipped, once Thor didn’t move from his position and tried to delve in deeper.

 

Clint mewled instead. “Soooo gooood.” He slurred, grinned goofily around Steve’s cock. Steve pulled out although he hadn’t finished, and Clint reached for Tony. “I’m so hungry.” Clint whimpered. “More, please?” Clint’s hips drove backward, and Thor growled to grip his thighs harder.

 

“If I have your permission.” Thor said to Tony.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I think you need _Cap_ ’s permission, not mine. He’s getting blue balls.” Tony shifted to get a look at the work Thor had done and frowned. “Okay, that’s a little gross if you’re not Clint.” Semen was quite literally pouring out of Clint’s ass, but Clint was whimpering in sheer bliss. “You were _really_ hungry, huh.”

 

Clint nodded and reached up to drape himself over Tony. “I’ll blow Cap.” He said, grinning. Tony grinned right back and kissed him on the nose, whispering _welcome back_. “I want you and Bruce to fuck me at once.” There was silence in the air after that, and Clint looked up. “I mean, if it’s not okay, that’s okay too.”

 

“No.” Tony said quickly. “Jesus, no. That’s more than okay. I mean. Right?” He looked at Bruce, who had a kind of glazed look on his eyes. Steve looked amused and Thor was pressing his lips onto Clint’s back. Thor pulled away, and Steve tugged Bruce over, pulling up pillows so Bruce could rest on them. Tony watched, almost transfixed, as Thor helped Clint lower himself onto Bruce. Bruce groaned the same time Clint did, his hands (pretty damn strong for a scientist) gripping Clint’s thighs. “What’s with this obsession with Clint’s thighs?” He rubbed Clint’s waist. “You can’t get proper leverage like that.”

 

Bruce was thrusting upward pretty well and Clint was slamming up and down to meet him, _almost_ proving him wrong. Bruce spared him a glance. “That’s your hold.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Tony couldn’t help but grin like an idiot as he sidled up behind Clint, nibbling his shoulder. “That’s right, _mine_.” He slides a finger inside as Bruce is pushing in, just to make sure. “God, this is so much simpler because you’re a succubus.”

 

Clint grinned at him in response. “No preparations needed,” he quipped, and Tony guessed he was trying to go for a TV-ad voice, except that was kind of ruined by his voice hitching every time Bruce thrust into him. Tony slid into him almost _too_ easily, but when he bottomed out, Clint was squeezing impossibly tight around him, moaning in a way that should have been illegal.

 

The entire room was filled with obscene noises. Bruce was groaning, Clint was bordering on screaming, and Tony himself was making embarrassing noises he just couldn’t keep in. On top of that there was Clint’s self-lubricant squelching in between them and skin slapping against skin. Tony was on a complete sensory overload, with Bruce pressed tightly against him and Clint pushing them tighter and tighter together. He and Bruce had an awkward rhythm, sometimes sliding in together and sometimes sliding in while the other was sliding out, and he was pretty sure neither of them were hitting Clint’s prostate, but Clint was too lost in his haze to complain.

 

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, and Bruce was digging bruises into Clint’s thighs. “Fuck,” Bruce was saying, when Tony came back to his senses. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Yeah, Tony thought, drifting asleep, his forehead slipping on Clint’s sweat-soaked back. _Okay, that’s a little gross_.

 

\--

 

When he came to, he came to the sound of rapid sex. He looked around to see Bruce sleeping (or passed out) near him, cleaned up carefully just as he was. He then caught an eye of Steve behind Clint, thrusting deep into him in speeds that was _obviously_ propelled by his serum, and Thor feeding his cock to Clint. Clint’s eyes were hooded, his pupils blown wide in sheer pleasure. He was drooling saliva and Thor’s precum down his chin, but Tony couldn’t even care because _damn_ the sight was hot.

 

“How long have you guys been at this?” Tony wondered, gently threading his fingers through Clint’s hair to pull him up slowly. Clint tried to grin at him but failed spectacularly with Thor in his mouth.

 

“Perhaps two hours? You have not been out for long.” Thor smiled, rubbing Clint’s cheek. Tony whistled lowly. He kind of had wanted to witness sexually insatiable Clint firsthand, although he didn’t know if he’d still be sane watching Clint be fucked for two hours by other guys. “Would you like to go again?”

 

Tony caught Clint’s eyes. “Maybe in like 24 hours.”

 

\--

 

“Welcome to the world of the living?” Natasha snickered when he blearily opened his eyes. “You’ve been asleep for almost a full day.” She was dressed in sweats and her tank top. Tony groaned as he sat up. His back was killing him. “You’re not such a sex beast anymore, huh?”

 

Tony tried to glare, although it mostly failed behind his wince. “Did you find anything out from the incubus?”

 

Natasha shrugged. “All he could give us was that he didn’t know if there were others. We put him in regular jail as a serial killer. He’s not going to be getting any female energy in there, though.” Natasha shrugged, not looking sorry at all. “Unless there’s a succubus in jail that we don’t know about. Which I doubt.”

 

Tony hummed in agreement and reached out to help himself sit up a little more. His hand landed on a warm body, and he turned to find Clint sleeping soundly next to him. “Food coma?”

 

“Pretty much. Thor carried you and Bruce out to tuck you in, went back in, and then he and Steve came out about 5-6 hours ago, carrying Clint. Stuffed full of semen. Which was kind of disgusting, but whatever.”

 

“Sorry you couldn’t join.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Trust me, Stark. I _really_ didn’t want to be part of let’s-fuck-Clint-for-days.” She stood up, stretched and snickered. “Eel tail’s supposed to help with that.” She quipped when she caught him rubbing his back with a wince. “Male stamina. Or something.”

 

Tony watched her wave as she slid out of the room. His eyes landed on Clint, who was smiling contently in his sleep, his hands tucked beneath Tony’s pillow. “JARVIS.” He cleared his throat. “Order some eels for me.”


End file.
